Question Posed
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: What if Norm hadn't died in the beginning of the mist. :D just a little sexy thing between him and David Drayton...yeah, no one is going to read this


Question Posed: What if Norm hadn't died?

**Pairing: **David Drayton/Norm (the bag boy)  
**Rating: **M (NC-17) Male/male sex and rather fruity language.  
**Warning(s): **Craaaaaaaack pairing! xD

**Summary:** …sex. David loves Steff and Billy loads but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do and Norm is a shaken up, hot and a willing bag boy. And F.Y.I he's totally a virgin. Not just an ass virgin. No girl really wanted to date him coz of the bag boy thing. They totally dug his sneakers though, they just didn't wanna say in front of their stud boyfriends –chuckle-

**A/N: **Don't ask me why David would think of screwing Norm but damn, I loved Norm in the film –wipes away tear- he's my hero! ~ Oh! And by the way, this is loosely based on the scene from the novella where (-spoiler alert-) David and Amanda have sex (yuck). Norm is 18 in the novella so…that's where I got his age.

David pulled Norm towards him and grasping the bag boy's hips, set him in his lap. "Mr Drayton….what are you doing?" David brushed a hand through the boy's hair, making it jut out at odd angles, "I just was wondering if you were feeling okay after what happened earlier." The eighteen year old wiggled on the older man's lap and attempted to push himself off, "I'm fine, really, just….I'm not comfortable in this position."

He pulled back but David's grip on his waist tightened making the teenager's eyes bulge and twist nervously in their sockets. "Common I've…I've got a girlfriend. I ain't into this kind of thing Mr Drayton." He whimpered and pushed against the man's chest, "Man, I just wanna go home."

David leaned his face in close. Real close, and murmured, "Norm you're a liar. I know for a fact you don't have a girl and I know what you need right now, and it's not to go home, I'm not letting you go out in that mist, no way."

Norm attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as David's nose brushed his and warm, chapped and definitely not feminine lips pressed against his own.

He pressed back, his teenage hormones getting the best of him as David pried open his mouth and slipped his tongue in, curling it round the boy's. Norm found his arms laying limply at his side as David's tongue danced around his, the taste of the beer he had just drunk still evident on his taste buds.

One of David's hands detached itself from the side of Norm's hip and continued on a journey down the back of the boy's pants, sliding into his underwear and slowly Dave teased Norm's entrance with a dry finger.

His mouth slid from the boy's momentarily causing Norm to let out a small mewl as the finger threatened to press inside him, "That's what you want isn't it Norm?"

David bit and licked and sucked at the kid's lower lip before starting to speak again, "Near death experience tends to make you wanna fuck something. Feel warm again. Right?" The kid nodded helplessly. What else what there to say? Norm sure as hell didn't wanna disagree, he was harder than he had ever been and right now, the prospect of having sex with David Drayton; only in his early thirties, handsome and obviously very willing, seemed amazing and god, just thinking about it seem to make him harder, if that was possible.

Norm lifted his heavy arms and wrapped them around David's shoulder, "Oh god, yes Mr Dray-David." He pressed back against the finger, the tip entering him making him feel slightly dizzy from the tension.

David withdrew his hand and went about discarding Norm's red apron and slightly torn from the battle with the tentacles earlier, t-shirt. He was a pretty average kid, a bit skinny and pale with slightly purple bruises on his torso (also from the fight with the tentacles).

David decided the kid needed more colour, two red spots of colour already appeared on the boy's cheeks and the blush made him look so wonderfully better. Not so much like a lost, frightened child.

The artist leant forward and closed his mouth around Norm's shoulder, biting slightly then sucking, raising blood to the surface. He lapped at the skin and felt Norm's legs tremble slightly on his lap. David smiled smugly and nuzzled down onto the cool flesh, "How we gonna do this Norm?" He slowly cupped the front of the teens pants, "gonna ride me hard kid?"

He watched Norm as he licked his lips, dilated pupils watching him constantly and titled his head to the side slightly, "f-fuck, I don't care, just need you in me. Yeah, gonna ride you. Damn, just, wanna feel something. Just want your cock in me. "

David swallowed and tugged off his own t-shirt, "Got quite a mouth on you kiddo." Norm pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingling hotly, "I've never done _anything_ like this…" The teen flushed and ran a hand over David's chest, "Never been with a girl either."

David smiled lightly and in between sucking Norm's collar bone, murmured, "S'okay Norm. I'll make it good." Norm moaned breathily as David's mouth wrapped around a pebbled nipple, "You're already making it- _fuck right there-_ damn good Dave." The older man's teeth rolled around the now bright fuchsia bud drawing a buck of the hips and another deep moan from the kid on his lap.

Their pants were starting to be a bother, Norm shifted as his underwear went from creating quite a delicious friction to chaffing him. David noted this and carefully pushed the boy off his lap and stood up in front of him, "pants off soldier." Norm blushed lightly and his fingers fumbled as he slid open his belt and shucked off his custom work slacks, shoes and socks coming off on the way.

The older man smiled to himself and for a moment admired the teenager in nothing but his white boxers; love bites adorning his collar bone and shoulders, scattered around randomly. David chuckled and knelt down, his breath tickling Norm's stomach, making the muscles quiver in anticipation. Dave poked out his tongue and laved it over and around Norm's navel, whilst his right hand slowly palmed the front of Norm's briefs.

"I'm gonna take these off now," He lightly snapped the waistband of the underwear, "okay?" Norm huffed out a breath and nodded,

"Yeah…it's just about perfect." He tentatively reached out and ran a hand through David's short brown hair, then pressed his knuckles lightly against the older man's cheek; the hot flesh feeling almost burning against his chilly hands.

David clenched his teeth, a bordering on animalistic growl gurgling from his throat as he lowered Norm's underwear. The younger man blushed furiously as his erection slapped back against his stomach, his eyebrows kitting together as he closed his eyes and frowned, "David…it's a little unfair I'm entirely naked and you're only half naked."

David seemed to realise this and chuckled briefly,

"You're right…well we'll deal with that in a minute." He rubbed his thumbs along the V of Norm's pelvis, "First let's deal with this." Norm grabbed the side of David's head suddenly, "No. Can we just...well, you know-" He stopped and pushed David back onto the couch he had been sitting on.

Norm slid off the older man's brown t-shirt in an attempt to be some what sexy, and tried pulling down David's pants but ended up needing help from the other man in getting them and the rest of his clothes (leaving his boxers) off.

David smirked, "You sure you want to do this?" Norm nodded and sat back on David's lap, "I'm sure, now-erm-I'm not really sure where to go from now." David laughed and sucked a couple of his fingers before pressing them both into Norm's ass.

The younger man winced at the slightly unexpected feeling but it hit something inside of him all of a sudden and he slid his eyes shut and rocked his hips against the hand, biting his lip, "f-fuck, can you stop that and just screw me please." David raised an eyebrow, "If you say so kid."

It took a minute for them to get into a good position for David to actually penetrate Norm but once they found a comfortable seating position, David slid into him, making Norm squeeze the older man's shoulders and cry out a little.

And when when the younger man came he shuddered violently, clutching David telling him that he was totally and utterly scared. David patted his back and comforted him the best he could. Which probably wasn't very much.

An hour later they returned to the main room of the supermarket.

Ollie Weeks didn't feel the need to ask why Norm and David were beaming during such an awful time. Beaming at each other.

Neither did he feel the need to ask why at least five hickeys were poking out from under Norm's shirt.

DONE! FINISHED! YES! SEX! WHOO! Now sod off.


End file.
